Starboy
by naraku dragneel
Summary: Natsu and his friends Gray and Gajeel, have finished their final semester at Fairy Tail. At a beach party, Natsu meets a blonde girl named Lucy, whom he saves from her ex boyfriend Hibiki. After a few instances the fall in love, and meet again, when Natsu and the gang go on a trip to Barcelona, Spain. Will Natsu be able to keep his feelings for the blonde alive or will his friends.
1. Chapter 1

Starboy

Warning: Minor Lisanna bashing in the first chapter, but she won't show up in the rest of the story. Also I know I have to update my stories, so I'll try to update ASAP.

Chapter 1: Last Day

 _Life at Fairy Tail University was awesome, especially for the three friends, Gray, Gajeel, and our hero Natsu Dragneel. They were finally finished with college, of course Natsu had broken up with his girlfriend Lisanna Strauss, after he walked in on her and his friend Loke sleeping together, and let's just say Loke got beat the fuck up._

"Man, I am so glad to be out of that hell hole." Gray said, putting his jacket on.

"Yeah, you said it Icicle." Gajeel said, as he said goodbye to a petite blunette.

"You'll call me right Gajeel?" the blunette asked.

Gajeel just chuckled and ruffled the girl's hair. "Gihi, don't worry shrimp, I'l never forget you, but you'll visit me right?"

Levy just pulled the pierced male down for a kiss.

"Well, I have been your girlfriend for these past 4 years." Levy said. "It would be stupid not to."

Gray just smiled at the two , he himself had also gotten a girlfriend, Juvia, also Natsu's sister.

"Gray-sama." a voice yelled. Gray looked over and saw his girlfriend running to him, however she slipped on a piece of paper, only to be surrounded by a familiar warmth. Juvia looked up and saw a man with hot pink hair grinning at her.

"Damn, baby sis, I can't leave anywhere without you almost falling." he said.

Juvia just blushed. "T..Thank you, Natsu-san." she siad leaving her brothers grip.

"Yo, man where were you?" Gray asked.

Natsu just grinned at the raven haired male. "Me, I was kicking Loke's ass, and then broke up with Lisanna."

"Damn, dude, that has to be tough." the raven haired male said fist bumping his best friend.

Natsu just shrugged. "Eh, I can't really blame her though, I should have known we weren't perfect for each other, I mean it still pissed me off that it was Loke out of all people, but whatever, I kicked his ass, and told her that if she wanted to break up, then she could have just told me, instead of cheating on me."

Gray just nodded, but listened nonetheless.

"AFter that, she came to me looking very sorry, but she understood, and I told her that we could just be friends, like before.

"Well, my big brother can handle any obstacle no matter how big." Juvia said, hugging Gray.

Natsu smiled at his sister, he knew he could trust her, and loved her so much, he loved both of his sisters, Juvia and Wendy.

"Thanks baby sis." Natsu said hugging her.

"Well, I know what i'm doing tonight." Gray said.

Natsu immediately knew what he meant.

"You mean, Friday Night BEACH BASH?" he asked.

"Hell yeah." Gray said.

"Yosh, well, I'll see you guys tonight, you coming Juvia?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, Natsu-san." she said before pecking Gray on the lips.

Natsu, and Juvia, both ran to the red and orange Lamborghini Murceilago, that Natsu had gotten as a gift the day he graduated high school, and drove off.

 _Finally, at Natsu and Juvia's house._

As soon as they got home. Natsu had played video games, while Juvia was getting ready, after 5 minutes Natsu had also gotten ready.

Juvia wore her favorite blue sundress, and brown boots, while Natsu wore a pair of jean joggers, button down white shirt leaving three of the buttons exposing his muscular chest, black high tops, his black G-shock on his left wrist and a few bracelts on his right wrist, his signature scarf, that their father had given him, a pair of Zara sunglasses, and a hat.

As soon as Natsu saw his sister, he smiled, Juvia, loved dressing up like this, and honestly, as much as Natsu supported it, he still had to beat up any guy who gawked at his sister, but not Gray, Natsu knew that Gray would never look at her the wrong way.

"You look very beautiful Juvia." Natsu said.

Juvia blushed but knew that Natsu was just being nice, she knew Natsu was not perverted.

"Thank you, Natsu-san. You look handsome as well." she said.

"Hey, when we get there, I want you to stay with me and the guys, of course Gray will be there, but I don't want other guys gawking at my baby sister.

Juvia just giggled, before kissing him on the cheek.

"Well, ready to go?" he asked, offering her his arm.

"Yep, lets go." Juvia said as they both got into the car and drove to the beach.


	2. Chapter 2

Starboy

Chapter 2: Meeting a Blonde Beauty at the Beach Bash

 _Lisanna will never be portrayed as a bitch in my stories, so for everyone who thought she was a bitch for cheating on Natsu, your accusations are justified, but still respect the fact that I will never portray her as evil. Also Loke x Lisanna will be a thing, because I never see stories shipping them and in my opinion way better than Lolu._

The drive to the beach was actually bearable for Natsu as he drove, in his previous experiences he had motion sickness, but after his little sister Wendy taught him how to get rid of it, he complained less, and less.

"Natsu-san?" Juvia asked her brother, she was a bit nervous because normally at beach parties there would bikini contests, and she was afraid that other guys might try taking advantage of her.

"Yes, Juvia." the pink haired male said, and saw saw the immediate tears emerging from her eyes. Of course this immediately caused Natsu to panic, because well one; he had never seen Juvia cry, and two; he knew Juvia was shy around new people.

"Hey, Juvia, baby sis what's wrong?" he asked. Juvia just looked at him with a hint of pink dusted onto her cheeks. _Ok I know I have been fanboying at how cute Lucy looks when she blushes, but can we take a moment to admire that Juvia is just as if not fucking cute, adorable, and just damn gorgeous. Gray get your head out of your ass and make a move. J.K, but seriously Gray go for it. Also if people are wondering which Juvia it is, this is Juvia during the Grand Magic Games, and beyond so, basically Juvia 2.0_

"I'm just nervous, what if the guys there take advantage of me, I mean you remember what happened at the mall a couple weeks ago?" she asked.

Natsu hadn't forgot about the fuckboys, Loke, Dan, Cobra, who had commented on Juvia, and very inappropriatley I might add, it was actually hilarious seeing them cower and apologize to Juvia after Natsu beat their asses.

"Don't worry Gray and I will be there, and we won't let anyone touch you." he said gently kissing her forehead. Juvia knew that when Natsu kissed a girl's forehead it meant that he cared for them, he had done that to Erza, Lisanna, Mira, Cana, and Wendy. Instantly she felt better knowing that her brother and boyfriend were there to protect her.

"We're here." Natsu said, putting car in park and opening the doors. As soon as they exited the car, Natsu saw Mira run up and hug him tightly.

"You guys made it." the white haired woman said excitedly, as Elfman, and Lisanna came up to him.

"Hey Mira, Elfman...Lisanna." he said casually still not forgetting what happened.

"Don't worry, Natsu I told them everything, about how you and I didn't work out." Lisanna said. "Also Loke and I are together."

"Congrats Lisanna." Juvia exclaimed, hugging the white haired woman.

"Yeah, congrats." Natsu said happily, hugging his ex-girlfriend.

They spent a couple of hours talking before a scream could be heard from the other side.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE, YOU ONLY USED ME FOR MY BODY HIBIKI!" a voice yelled.

Natsu turned around to see a beautiful blonde haired girl, yelling at brown haired male.

"Well, its your fault for not learning your lesson and being the whore you are, now be a good girl and strip for my friends." the man said grabbing her.

"No, please someone save me." she begged as tears came out of her eyes, before hearing a cracking sound, and as soon as she opened her eyes, she saw a handsome pink haired male standing in front her and Hibiki on the ground unconscious.

"Fucking asshole, people like you don't deserve girls as beautiful as her, and as for everyone watching what just happened, women are the reason men exist, women are our strength, women define who we are as people, and women have rights. Now the next time I see this happen, I won't hesitate to kick your asses too." Natsu said angrily before turning to the beautiful blonde.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked the girl.

As she lifted her face to meet his gaze, Natsu got a good look at the beauty. She was like Aphrodite had come from Olympus, thats how beautiful she was. He was in love.

"Yeah, thank you." she said while blushing and wiping her tears away.

'Wow she's cute.' Natsu thought as he stared into her auburn orbs.

"My name's Natsu." he said holding his hand out.

The girl just stared at him before hugging him, leaving the salmon machismo shocked.

"My, name is Lucy." she said puling away. "And that was a thank you for what you did, that was my ex-boyfriend Hibiki Lates." she said.

Natsu instantly grew infuriated at the name.

"Oh, I know who he is, he tried getting with my sister Juvia a week ago."

"Lucy." Juvia said running up and embracing her friend in a hug.

"Hi Juvia." Lucy said reciprocating the hug.

Natsu watched the entire time how did Juvia know this girl.

 _Well here is chapter 2 of Starboy, Chapter 3 will be called Staryboy just because the song will be used so quick heads up I see people using the song lyrics and saying that they don't own the song, so please don't try to make modify our stories to your standards. These Fanfics are the authors work, so let the authors do what they want, and the same goes for the rating there are alot of rated M lemons out there so please stop trying to act like Mr./Mrs Nice Guy/Girl. Anyway I've been rambling on , hope you enjoyed this chapter, Twizms. Can you guess the reference. Peace out, love you guys, and thanks for the support and patience._


End file.
